The purpose of this research is participation and aid in the development of group collaborative oncologic studies as a member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG). Patients will be contributed from Hahnemann Hospital and Philadelphia General Hospital (Hahnemann Service) in Philadelphia and selected affiliates for participation in ECOG-accepted protocols. Major emphasis of our group initially will be with the Hematology and Lung Cancer Committees of the ECOG. Our major aim will be to improve diagnostic procedures and treatment of cancer. This program will become an integral part of the already ongoing Clinical Cancer Training Program (CA-08025) at Hahnemann Medical College and Hospital and its affiliates. Emphasis will also be placed on combined modalities of therapy, in particular, radiation therapy and medical oncology.